


So What?!

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Pink - So What?!, Ratings: R, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's really done with Ginny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Adaption of the song "So What?!" by Pink. I'm very sorry for the Ginny-bashing, but I needed a nasty ex. :P

I guess I just lost my wife.

I don’t know where she went.

So I’m gonna drink without permission.

Not gonna buy her rent.

I’ve got a new sexuality.

And I’m gonna use it tonight.

I’m gonna get laid.

I wanna take a ride.

 

So what?!

I’m still a wizard.

I got my cock moves.

And I don’t need you.

And guess what?

Your brother is more fun.

His sexdrive’s never done.

He’s gonna fuck me.

Tonight.

I’m so tight.

But alright.

And you’re history.

 

So what?!

I’m kinda gay.

And your brother’s gonna fuck me senseless.

So fuck you!!


End file.
